The Story Of Us
by ML Fan
Summary: Max and Logan's Search For Love, AU, Season 1
1. Default Chapter

The Story Of Us  
  
By ML Fan  
  
This is a Season 1 AU where some things will change, while others stay the same. I own nothing and make no profit from this story. This is not a sequel to "I'd Die Without You." The chapters will be longer as the story unfolds. A special thanks goes out to my beta, HarbingerX. I know that this is foreign to some readers, but please read and review.  
  
Logan Cale lived a life of luxury, dated many of Seattle's most eligible socialites and had looks and charms to boot. But there was something missing, despite all of Logan's blessings and good fortune.  
  
"Come On, Man, the world isn't going to shatter if you stop working for a couple hours, I promise." Bling secretly or sometimes not so secretly worried about his friend. He knew full well that Logan Cale was a driven man, a workaholic by most people's standards, who despite being born into privilege wanted to help the downtrodden of Seattle and the world. Bling just hoped and prayed that Logan wouldn't get himself hurt or worse in his crusade.  
  
There were even things about Logan that were unknown to even Bling or anyone else for that matter.  
  
"Logan, come on, let's go to Crash, just for a couple hours," Bling starts to plead with him.  
  
"Alright, man, I'll come. What's Crash anyway? Never heard of it. Is it fancy?"  
  
"No, man, Crash is a club, nothing fancy, jeans and a T-shirt will do just fine."  
  
"So no one will know who I am?"  
  
"No, probably not, why would you care about that right now?"  
  
"I hate always being known as Logan Cale all the time. I would love to meet a woman who doesn't know anything about my background, the Cale name, the money..."  
  
Bling laughs a little to lighten the mood as he says, "If we want to get to Crash before it closes we'd better get a move on it."  
  
The End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

The Story Of Us

Chapter 2

By ML Fan  
  
This is a Season 1 AU where some things will change, while others stay the same. I own nothing and make no profit from this story. This is not a sequel to "I'd Die Without You." A special thanks goes out to my beta, HarbingerX. Thank you to those who read and reviewed the first chapter. The song lyrics belong to Expose. Bling's, Original Cindy's, and Max's thoughts are in italics. If you want archive this story, please ask first.  
  
Crash was just like Bling had described it. It was packed with people dressed in jeans and T-shirts, much more casually than he was accustomed to. People were dancing to the music and some were even trying to talk over the music, generally having a good time. The people that Logan knew for the most part were stuffy and all that they cared about was how much money you had or were going to inherit. They were always dressed to the nines with the most expensive clothes that their bank accounts could buy. The same went for their cars and jewelry. The conversations were basically centered around materialistic things and who was now dating who. In other words, these parties if you want to call them that got boring after awhile, so Logan didn't attend these parties unless he absolutely had to. Not that this was much of a problem now that Logan was the black sheep of his family. This was in part because after he received his inheritance from the Cale Estate, Logan finally decided to use his degree in Journalism from Yale and become a cyber journalist instead of joining Cale Industries.  
  
An old Outcast song blared.  
  
"Earth to Logan."  
  
Bling noticed that his friend seemed a little uncomfortable, perhaps just trying to take in his new surroundings. Bling had forgotten about Logan's rich background for the most part, because, he rarely discussed his past life before they had met.  
  
"Man, would you like a beer? Bling yelled over the loud music.  
  
"Sure, Bling, this place is packed."  
  
"Yes, Crash is a popular hangout. Let's go try and find a table."  
  
Miraculously, Bling and Logan find a table to sit.  
  
The music segues out of the fast music and into a song with a much slower beat.  
  
"Once, there were stars out in the night  
  
That never seemed to shine  
  
And love was there for every heart,  
  
Seemed every heart but mine."  
  
Logan looks up and sees a raven-haired woman with chocolate eyes and olive colored skin. The singularly most beautiful face he's ever seen really. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She seemed to be in a deep discussion with one of her girlfriends and laughing. She looked at him in the eyes from across the room as the slow ballad continued to play. This was a song for couples only. The expression on her face seemed indifferent.  
  
"Logan." Bling moves his hand in front of Logan's face and still can't get his attention.  
  
_Damn. That trick is always supposed to get someone's attention. Well, that woman is beautiful, but this isn't like Logan. Normally these society women throw themselves at Logan's feet; he's not the one who's fascinated with them. Logan will go out with a society woman for awhile, they will have fun, but in the end it's no one that he had to have in the morning. And he's always been cautious when it comes to women after Valerie, the alcoholic ex-wife.  
_  
"Logan, you know it's perfectly okay for you to go over and introduce yourself."  
  
Meanwhile across the room...  
  
"Boo, there's a cute guy that's checking you out and don't even try and tell me that he's not cute, this is coming from a girl who plays from the all-girl's team."  
  
"Oh, please, he looks like some rich guy that went to prep school and has everything that his fat bank account can buy him. I'm sure he's just having a night out with his boys and that he's actually going out with some ditzy blonde with no brain who worships him like a puppy dog."  
  
"That doesn't mean that's true and that ya can't be interested in him."  
  
"Sorry, Cindy, only single, unattached men for me, especially after Darren."  
  
_Darren, that guy hurt her boo...badly. She'd offered to put the smack down on his ass, but Max said that she'd already taken care of that.  
_  
"I saw ya checking him out, don't even try and lie to Original Cindy. I spent that entire sappy love song trying to get your attention. Ya know there's no reason why ya can't go over and introduce yourself."  
  
_Yeah, right. "Hi, I'm Max and I was born in a test tube with a barcode and taught to fight, even kill as a child and I have no idea how a real relationship works" isn't exactly the best opening line. If Cindy had her way with me, she'd march me right over to him right this instant. Not right now. This is going to be a long night._ Max sighs.

The End Of Chapter 2. To Be Continued.  
  
.


	3. Chapter 3

The Story Of Us  
  
By ML Fan  
  
Chapter 3  
  
This is a Season 1 AU where some things will change, while others stay the same. I own nothing and make no profit from this story. This is not a sequel to "I'd Die Without You." A special thanks goes out to my beta, HarbingerX. Thank you to those who read and reviewed the first two chapters. Original Cindy's, Max's and Logan's thoughts are in italics. Please read and review.  
  
_I've never seen my boo like this before with a guy. Normally some guy hits on her and she loses interest quickly, someone never intrigues her though.  
_  
Cindy sees the tall, brown-haired man that was checking out Max get up to get another pitcher of beer. Cindy takes a chance and she could only hope that Max would go along with it.  
  
"Boo, could ya get us another pitcher of beer?"  
  
"Sure, Cindy, no biggie."  
  
Max walks up to the bar and sees what Cindy has done, she knows that she can't turn back now since she doesn't want to seem like a complete idiot.  
  
_I'm going to get Cindy for this one. Max sighs and shakes her head. Oh well. Here goes, Cindy's gonna get exactly what she wants. I'm gonna meet the rich playboy, I don't expect much out of this guy. He's probably like all of the other guys I meet, he acts real interested in me at first, talk real smooth, but in reality, they are immature and can't handle a relationship over the long run.  
_  
"Another pitcher of beer, please.  
  
"Coming up, sir."  
  
The bartender then sees Max in a red baby tee and blue jeans and smiles.  
  
"Another pitcher of beer for me and my homegirl." Max rolls her eyes at him.  
  
"Here you go, Ma'am." The bartender gives Max the beer.  
  
"Hey! I was here first," Logan yells clearly irritated.  
  
"You know what they say sir, ladies first." Logan wants to say something, but changes his mind.  
  
Logan sighs and openly addresses the raven-haired woman who caught his eye from across the room.  
  
"I was here before you, can't you just give me the beer?" Logan tries to reason with this strikingly beautiful, yet mysterious woman.  
  
"Oh, please, that's the best opening line that you could come up with?" Max rolls her eyes.  
  
"That's not a pick-up line." Logan states in a serious tone  
  
"Come on, look at you, you're probably a rich playboy who has anything and everything that your fat bank account can buy you. You've probably had the best of everything, prep schools and of course your pick of the ditzy blondes and socialites who worship the ground that you walk on. Not everybody has even half of that these days after the Pulse and all. Some of us actually have to work for a living."  
  
"Why are you so sure that I'm rich and went to prep school?"  
  
"It's all in your walk and how you present yourself. You definitely don't look like one of the Crash regulars. I wouldn't even let you buy me a beer."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
Max rolls her eyes, "I don't let just anyone buy me beer and I don't even know anything about you, you could be a murderer for all I know, who knows what?"  
  
Logan laughs, "So I take it that you have trust issues with people?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that. What's your name anyhow? I know you're probably someone important."  
  
"If I was someone important, let's say, wouldn't you already know who I am?"  
  
"I don't watch the news or read the newspaper much, just dark and depressing stories, who needs to read and see that all the time? The world is dark enough now without having to sit down and read about it. Hope is for losers."  
  
"Well, I'm Logan and I tend to see the cups as half full opposed to half empty and you are...  
  
"Max. I'm Max and I've gotta jet, we look silly standing here and I hate to keep my homegirl waiting and I've already been gone for too long."  
  
_Well, Cindy better be happy. I did what she wanted, I met the guy and he's a little uptight, but he's alright. And I know that I'll never live this night down. Ever.  
_  
_Bling was right, no one knew who I was and I didn't have some superficial conversation with a woman and she really didn't know who I was, that's a first. All the other women I've dated knew exactly who I was and there were expectations involved and stupid parties to attend. And with Valerie, marriage just seemed like the next logical step, not that we ever really loved each other or that the marriage was going to be an eternal commitment.  
_  
The End of Chapter 3. To Be Continued. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Story Of Us  
  
By ML Fan  
  
Chapter 4  
  
This is a Season 1 AU where some things will change, while others stay the same. I own nothing and make no profit from this story. This is not a sequel to "I'd Die Without You." A special thanks goes out to my beta, HarbingerX. Thank you to those who read and reviewed the previous chapters. As for those who have written wanting longer chapters, I believe that the idea with any story is to get and keep a reader interested and not to rush the story and try to avoid doing too much in a chapter. Max's, Logan's, Original Cindy's, and Bling's as well as the dream are in italics. Please read and review.  
  
"So... Did you meet him Boo?"  
  
"Yeah and that's it...the end."  
  
_Never seen my boo cut a conversation so short before. That guy's already under my boo's skin._ Cindy hides a smile.  
  
"I saw that, don't you be smiling, Cindy"  
  
Max yawns, "Well, I'm gonna hit the sack, night, Cindy"  
  
_Now this is definitely not like my boo, this will be a first, Max and sleep, that's an unusual combination.  
_  
Max yawns. _This is very strange, I'm never tired from just a night with my home girl at Crash and I'm not even anywhere close to being in heat. This sleep dealio is scary to me, especially after Manticore. I guess I'm lucky that I can't sleep for very long, sleep would lead to dreaming and, dreaming would lead to remembering the pain and the sorrow._ Max sighs and quickly changes into an oversized Girls Kiss Ass T-shirt.  
  
_"I love you, Max, I really do, I don't always know the best way to show you that..."  
  
"You know you could do a hell of a lot better Logan, lets say a real human girl."  
  
"And what if I wanted you? You're perfect, absolutely perfect; I should be praising the heavens that you give me the time of day."  
  
No one has ever told me that they loved me before; it was all just really meaningless sex, something I'd want to completely forget in the morning. But, I feel safe here, like I could actually sleep and want to wakeup here in the morning. Max wakes up frightened, she breathes heavily, What the hell is going on with me? I feel like I've lost my mind. I barely know Logan's name much less anything about him.  
_  
"So man, did you meet her?"  
  
"Who Bling?"  
  
"Man, you're so dense sometimes or maybe you're just a little tired right now. I mean that mysterious woman that you couldn't take your eyes off of."  
  
"Yeah, she was smart as hell, nothing got past her, I couldn't lie to her then if I tried, she seems like the type who'd always have some smart ass comeback."  
  
"Okay, let me rephrase this, did she know who you were?"  
  
"No, not a clue," Logan stated in an even tone.  
  
"That's a first for you, man. You've never fallen for someone who didn't know you were a rich playboy."  
  
"How could I fall for someone whose name I barely know? That's not logical and that's not like me at all." Logan asks himself more than he does Bling.  
  
"Love isn't logical, man, I thought you knew that part. Do you at least know her name? You seemed to be in a deep discussion with her from what I saw."  
  
"Yeah, her name's Max and she's a smart ass, but that's probably just a defense mechanism, a defense mechanism used to keep from getting hurt. I think that I 'm going to get some sleep, sorry to cut this conversation short."  
  
_That's definitely not like Logan, cutting a friend short like that. I guess he doesn't want to talk about Max...yet.  
_  
"Good night, Bling."  
  
"Night, Logan."  
  
Logan yawns. _I'm never tired like this after being out and having a couple of beers before. It's probably just been awhile since I've been out. Sleep is a little scary for me, I'm used to staying up until all hours of the day and night trying to save this broken post pulse world.  
  
_Logan quickly changes into a white t-shirt and boxers.  
  
_"I love you, Max, I really do, I don't always know the best way to show you that..."  
  
"You know you could do a hell of a lot better Logan, lets say a real human girl."  
  
"And what if I wanted you? You're perfect, absolutely perfect, I should be praising the heavens that you give me the time of day."  
  
I've never, ever let someone stay in my bed, not after Valerie. It was all just really meaningless sex, something I'd want to completely forget in the morning. But, I feel safe here, like I could really stay with her and want to wakeup with her in the morning. Logan wakes up frightened, he breathes heavily, What the hell is going on with me? I feel like I've lost my mind. I barely know Max's name much less anything about her._  
  
The End Of Chapter 4. To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

The Story Of Us  
  
By ML Fan  
  
Chapter 5  
  
This is a Season 1 AU where some things will change, while others stay the same. I own nothing and make no profit from this story. This is not a sequel to "I'd Die Without You." A special thanks goes out to my beta, HarbingerX. Thank you to those who read and reviewed the previous chapters. As for those who have written wanting longer chapters, I believe that the idea with any story is to get and keep a reader interested and not to rush the story and try to avoid doing too much in a chapter. The intent behind the shared dream was to show a connection, one which Max and Logan want to brush off and the dream is meant to frighten them into perhaps thinking that someone can and will love them despite their imperfections, acknowledged or not. Bling's, Max's and Logan's thoughts are italics.  
  
Babyangel86, vague critiques do not help me as a writer, nor are they particularly constructive and my rule of thumb is if you have nothing kind and or constructive to say about something, it is best to not say anything at all. Please read and review.  
  
Logan wakes up with a weird feeling, _I want to find her and all I know is her name. Max. Maybe Matt Sung would be able to dig up something, I'm sure that he won't mind doing a favor for me._ Logan gets up and dresses quickly, a casual business shirt and khakis.  
  
"Hey, Matt, it's Logan."  
  
"Hi Logan, how've you been? What do you need help with?"  
  
"Good, Matt. I'm trying to find some information about someone."  
  
Matt chuckles a little, "Aren't we all? And how come I get the feeling that this has nothing to do with business?"  
  
"Well, you're right, it doesn't, Matt."  
  
"Okay, then what are you asking about?"  
  
"I was at Crash with Bling the other night and I met a woman, all I know is her name's Max and her physical appearance, not much else."  
  
"Her name's a common one and even with a physical description if she has no record with the police, there isn't really much I can do to track her and you know how most of my colleagues are today, they don't really care about being fair and fighting for justice, they turn a blind eye to corruption, at least we have Eyes Only. I'm sorry that I can't help you more this time, Logan, I hope that you find who you're looking for."  
  
"That's okay, Matt, thanks anyway."  
  
"No problem and I bet you will find her, use your connections and if all else fails, why don't you go back to the scene of your first meeting? Ask around there, if she's a regular at what did you say Crash? Someone will probably know and remember her there. I've never seen you work so hard to find a woman before, they usually seem to fall at your feet, you don't have to go looking for them. She must be important and a very special lady."  
  
Logan sighs, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"  
  
Matt laughs a little to lighten the mood, "It's okay, Logan, I hope that I could be of some help to you."  
  
"Yes, you did help me, Matt. Thanks."  
  
"Bling, we have to go to Crash tonight," Logan states during their lunch break.  
  
_Crash? Again? I wonder why.  
_  
"Does this have anything to do with a special lady named Max?" Bling has to smile.  
  
"I wouldn't say that she's anyone special, Bling."  
  
"I have to beg to differ, man. Look at you, I've never seen you work so hard to find a woman before, they usually seem to fall at your feet, you don't have to go looking for them. She must be important and a very special lady."  
  
"I would like to know more about her, that's all. I'd like to take it slow for once in a relationship, not have all of these expectations of what we should and have to do. And why does everyone keep telling me that she must be important and that she's a special lady?" Logan states clearly a little irritated.  
  
"Like you've lasted more than a week without a woman in your bed."  
  
"It was all just shallow and meaningless, you know?"  
  
"Now, I'd like to try to have a real relationship with someone, I've never had that before, someone to share this penthouse with. Even with Valerie, the marriage was just the next logical step, not that we were actually going to be together forever and combine that with her drinking..." Logan sighs with regret.  
  
"Valerie's drinking wasn't your fault, man; I don't how many times I'm going to have to tell you that before it gets through that hard head of yours."  
  
Bling quickly decides to change the subject, "So do you want to go to Crash tonight to try and find your dream girl?" Bling says with a little teasing in his voice.  
  
"Yes, that's what Matt suggested as well, ignoring Bling's comment about Max being his dream girl. "Wow, you've got one of Seattle's finest looking for her? You've got it bad, Logan."  
  
"He's not looking for her and I don't have anything bad."  
  
"Whatever you say, Logan, whatever you say."  
  
_This is by far the craziest thing that I've done as far as a relationship goes. Almost all relationships happen by chance though and this time Max or No Max, I'd like to give a relationship a real chance.  
_  
"Earth to Logan"  
  
"What Bling?"  
  
Bling laughs, "You're daydreaming, man, this isn't like you." Bling quickly changes the subject after seeing the look on Logan's face, "So when do you want to go to Crash?"  
  
"8'o clock seems reasonable, Bling."  
  
"Well, I see you then, man."  
  
"Where are you going so fast? You haven't even finished your chicken sandwich."  
  
"I've got to get back to work, I've got some appointments this afternoon and well, you, you've got to collect your thoughts, you can't go up to Max babbling. Later."  
  
_No babbling would not be good, especially with Max. She seems like a real no-non-sense kind of woman_.  
  
Later that night...  
  
"This place is packed, we'd be lucky if we found Max again, our odds of finding her are like finding a needle in a haystack, Bling."  
  
"Since when have you ever given up on finding someone and when have you ever tried this hard to find someone that you didn't have a beef with?"  
  
"You're right, Bling."  
  
An old Jay-Z song blares in the background. The club is packed as before with people who seem to be having a good time.  
  
Logan looks around and sees that a different bartender is working than the one that he saw previously. _She did say something about me not being one of the regulars here and I guess that means that she comes here often enough and that means that someone here probably knows who she is._  
  
"Sir, can I get you anything?" Logan is oblivious to the fact that he is standing in front of the bar.  
  
"No, that's alright. I'm just looking for someone."  
  
"You're not some undercover cop are ya?"  
  
"No, but the person I'm looking for is a regular here or so she said."  
  
"This place is packed and as you can see there are lotsa fine ladies in the house tonight, she could be anywhere in here ya know, if she's here at all?"  
  
"Yeah, like finding a needle in hay stack."  
  
"Hope ya find who ya looking for," the bartender says before turning away.  
  
The dance music stops and segues into a slow ballad.  
  
_This is my chance, finally a slow song. I feel like I've been searching for an eternity._ Logan sighs.  
  
In the back corner of the bar with the lights drawn low, Logan sees someone that he recognizes. _Oh, my God. It's her, I'd know that face anywhere. I wonder why she's back here.  
  
_"Max, is that you?"  
  
"Max?" Who the hell is Max?" Are you some sick, twisted stalker?"  
  
"Sorry, ma'am, my eyes must be deceiving me tonight."  
  
_Oh, great I've made someone think I'm a stalker, Logan Cale, I think it's time to call it a night.  
  
_Logan returns home dejected. Well, I tried to find her and I did my best even though I didn't get what I'd wanted. Logan looks out of the window in his penthouse as the rain pours.  
  
Meanwhile in another part of Seattle...  
  
_I cannot believe that Logan came looking for me. Only the blue lady really knows why. I just don't know why I completely blew him off. I mean he sure as hell isn't Darren or one of the other players that I've been with. I know that he wanted something and it wasn't just about cheap conversation or sex. I think that seeing him again has affected me more than I want to admit. Better not let Cindy find out about tonight I'd never hear the end of this. Ever._ Max looks out of the window in her apartment as the rain pours.  
  
The Next Morning....  
  
"Bip, Bip, people we've got packages to deliver here," said Normal in his ever present and annoying monotone voice.  
  
Max takes a small stack of packages and begins to deliver them.  
  
Finally she is on her last delivery and she heads up to what appears to be a penthouse. She knocks on the door and she is amazed to see who answers the door.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
The End Of Chapter 5. To Be Continued...  
  



	6. Chapter 6

The Story Of Us  
  
By ML Fan  
  
Chapter 6  
  
This is a Season 1 AU where some things will change, while others stay the same. I own nothing and make no profit from this story. This is not a sequel to "I'd Die Without You." A special thanks goes out to my beta, HarbingerX. Thank you to those who read and reviewed the previous chapters. As for those who have written wanting longer chapters, I believe that the idea with any story is to get and keep a reader interested and not to rush the story and try to avoid doing too much in a chapter. Logan's thoughts are in italics.  
  
Babyangel86, vague critiques do not help me as a writer, because if you aren't specific as to what you didn't like as much as other aspects of the story, I cannot do much to address any suggestions that you might have. Victoria-I hadn't thought of doing an NC-17 fic, I'll change the rating of this story or even some chapters if the need arises This chapter is dedicated to **Aerie** and **UncleGordo** whose previous thoughts and encouragement have helped me in the writing of this fanfic. Please read and review.  
  
"Logan? You live here?"  
  
"Yeah, I've lived here for awhile now, moved here right before the pulse hit North America. So you're a bike messenger?"  
  
"A girl's gotta make a living you know."  
  
"Thank God" says Logan softly.  
  
"I've got a package here for you." Max hands him a pen and he signs for the package.  
  
"I wonder who it's from; I wasn't expecting anything from anyone now."  
  
"Everyone gets a surprise sometimes good or bad, that's life. Anyway, I've gotta blaze, I don't want my boss to fire my ass."  
  
"Max...wait."  
  
"Yeah?" Max turns to face him.  
  
"I went back to Crash to look for you and I was so sure it was you that I saw, but, she blew me off."  
  
"Why in the hell would you do that? Is this about that beer incident 'cause if it is I'll give you money for a pitcher, or is it about sex? You obviously want something from me."  
  
"Who says that I want something superficial from you? I don't care about the beer and I've had shallow and meaningless sex before, I don't want that anymore."  
  
"Well, why did you come look for me?"  
  
"Because, you have the singularly most beautiful face that I've ever seen."  
  
_Oh, God, Cale, why did you just say that? It sounds like some terrible pickup line even though I meant every word of it.  
_  
"Is that supposed to some pickup line 'cause it sounds like some b.s. line that you've probably tried on every girl that you've dated. I'm not some dumb blonde society girl who will fall all over you and be a puppy dog because you decide to turn on the charm because you want something."  
  
"No, I meant every word of it."  
  
"Prove it, I'm sick and tired of party boy players and their bullshit pickup lines."  
  
"And how do you know anything about the women I've dated?"  
  
"Look at this penthouse and your clothes, they have privileged playboy written all over it I knew it."  
  
Logan sighs. "You're also the first woman who didn't know anything about me and you didn't want anything from me. "  
  
Max's pager goes off, "Look, I've gotta go work for a living and if you actually meant a word of this like I said prove it, gotta blaze."  
  
Max quickly shuts the penthouse door behind her and Logan is left to ponder her words. _I can't believe that I found her, that was like finding that beautiful diamond beneath the rough and I know that I must have gotten under her skin, if only just a little, otherwise she would've just left and blew me off once again, I wonder why she wouldn't admit who she really was at Crash, because she's not shy or timid to say the least.  
_  
The End Of Chapter 6. To Be Continued...  
  



	7. Chapter 7

The Story Of Us  
  
By ML Fan  
  
Chapter 7  
  
This is a Season 1 AU where some things will change, while others stay the same. I own nothing and make no profit from this story. This is not a sequel to "I'd Die Without You." A special thanks goes out to my beta, HarbingerX. Thank you to those who read and reviewed the previous chapters. As for those who have written wanting longer chapters, I believe that the idea with any story is to get and keep a reader interested and not to rush the story and try to avoid doing too much in a chapter. Logan's are in thoughts are in italics. Please read and review.  
  
Logan looks at the package for a second and surprisingly not at the return address, but, at the white slip of paper that Max has given him "Jam Pony" it reads along with the address.

_Well, I don't know why someone would send me a package, but, I've got to thank someone because finding Max again was like being hit by lightning._   
  
Logan opens the package and sees a note, "Logan, enclosed are some of your mother's things that I found in the attic as well as an invitation to a family gathering in a few weeks that I'm hosting, feel free to bring a date."  
  
Aunt Margo  
  
_Oh, great. Another get-together with the Cale family. I wonder why Aunt Margo even bothered to invite me since I'm the black sheep of the Cale family and I've always hated these family get-togethers where it always seems that everyone is trying to brag about their new car, new boat or whatever else their money can buy them, it's never "I'm happy to see you" or even a simple "How are you doing?"  
_  
Logan sighs and looks at his watch, 11:30 A.M.  
  
Well, Max did say that if I meant what I said to her that I would prove it to her. Now at least I've got an address where I can find her. Logan grabs the sheet of paper with Jam Pony's address on it and grabs the key to his Aztec and shuts the penthouse door behind him.  
  
Logan heads to the flower shop that he knew of before the Pulse.  
  
"What can I do for you, Sir?"  
  
"Can I have a single pink rose? No, make that a one red rose with no thorns?"  
  
"Sir, we do have a sale on roses today, if you want."  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but, a single rose will do, I don't want to overdo it."  
  
"Whatever suits your fancy sir, she must be a special lady."  
  
_Why does everybody keep saying that? This is coming from a complete stranger, Bling and Matt said the same thing_.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Logan says in a controlled tone as he pays for the rose.  
  
Logan gets into the Aztec and drives away towards Jam Pony.  
  
_Damn, it's raining as usual. I'd like to try and catch Max while she's there and not out on a run.  
_  
After a 20 minute drive, Logan is finally outside of Jam Pony.  
  
Logan dressed in blue jeans and a khaki shirt, headed straight into Jam Pony, careful not to harm the thornless rose.  
  
Inside the workers of Jam Pony were working like bees since a load of packages had arrived just in time for lunch. Hell, it was better than hearing Normal's infamous, "Bip, Bip."  
  
Logan sees a guy with glasses and blonde hair and he can't help but, notice the small shrine to former president George Bush.  
  
"Is Max around?" Logan states quickly.  
  
"Hey, Max, you've got company!" Normal yells.  
  
"Who is it?" Max says without looking up from her conversation with Original Cindy.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care, just make it quick."  
  
Max rolls her eyes, "Whatever, Normal."  
  
"Boo, ya better go see what the man wants, I'll still be here when you get back."  
  
"Alright, Normal, cut the suspense who's my mystery guest?" Max is clearly a little annoyed.  
  
Max barely gets the sentence out before her question is answered.  
  
"Logan, what are you doing here? Is something wrong with your package?"  
  
The End Of Chapter 7. To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

The Story Of Us  
  
By ML Fan  
  
Chapter 8  
  
This is a Season 1 AU where some things will change, while others stay the same. I own nothing and make no profit from this story. This is not a sequel to "I'd Die Without You." A special thanks goes out to my beta, **HarbingerX**. Thank you to those who read and reviewed the previous chapters. As for those who have written wanting longer chapters, I believe that the idea with any story is to get and keep a reader interested and not to rush the story and try to avoid doing too much in a chapter. **Winking Tiger**- Everything will come out in time and there is AU used throughout the previous chapters. Thanks also goes out to **Peking Noodle **who reminded me of Max's dislike of the color pink in her "Moon" fanfics.** Sandi**-It is always nice to know that new people are reading this story and my intent is to have M/L in character, so I am glad that this is coming across. Please read and review.  
  
_Is something wrong with my package?_ Logan hides a smile. She _looks beautiful even when she's nervous._ "Remember you told me to prove it to you if I meant what I said, this has nothing to do with my package."  
  
Max looks at Logan for a minute and wants to give him a sarcastic, witty comeback, but nothing comes out. After an eternity of silence, Max says, "What is it that you want? I don't have all day to stand here; a girl's gotta make a living you know? I don't want Normal on my ass today, especially with it being the lunchtime rush and all."  
  
"I bought you a red rose, there was a sale for a dozen, but, I thought that that would be over the top and I don't want to scare you off."  
  
_Nice job, Cale. That was real smooth. You're babbling and acting like a boy with a crush on the most popular girl in school._  
  
Cindy sees the interaction between Max and Logan and heads over to them and whispers to Max, "Boo, take the rose from tha boy, he's being sincere ya know he's here and this is coming from a lesbo." Cindy walks away from Max and Logan.  
  
Max takes the red, thornless rose from Logan and gives him a small smile and a quick "Thank you, Logan."  
  
S_he looks like she wasn't expecting me much less any kind of a surprise. She sounds speechless, that's a first.  
_  
"Why me, Logan? I think that you're wasting your time and money on the wrong girl. I mean you know nothing about me, doesn't that bother you even a little?"  
  
"No, it doesn't bother me, not in the least, because then there are expectations and with me there have always been expectations."  
  
"Well, what is it that you want exactly?"  
  
"A date, Max, a date with you, that's it."  
  
_Think about Manticore, Maxie, you know that emotional attachments are bad and on the top of your list of big no-no's and Lydecker..._  
  
"Okay, one date, that's harmless enough. How about next week Wednesday?"  
  
"How about tomorrow? A lunch date."  
  
"Alright, a little anxious and overconfident are we Logan?" Max says with a smirk clearly enjoying their joking banter.  
  
"I'm not worried, Max," Logan says also enjoying their banter.  
  
The End Of Chapter 8. To Be Continued...  
  
.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

The Story Of Us  
  
By ML Fan  
  
Chapter 9  
  
This is a Season 1 AU where some things will change, while others stay the same. I own nothing and make no profit from this story. This is not a sequel to "I'd Die Without You." A special thanks goes out to my beta, **HarbingerX**. Thank you to those who read and reviewed the previous chapters. As for those who have written wanting longer chapters, I believe that the idea with any story is to get and keep a reader interested and not to rush the story and try to avoid doing too much in a chapter. Max's and Logan's thoughts are in italics. Please read and review.  
  
_A date? How in the world did I let myself agree to that? Normally I can just tell a guy no without even batting an eye. Where the hell did that Manticore confidence go? You look at Logan and you can barely form a sentence._  
  
"Hey boo, ya daydreaming about that date with your boy toy tomorrow?"  
  
"He's not my boy toy, Cindy, I don't know much about him really."  
  
"But, you'd like to get to know him more. Don't even try and tell Original Cindy no, because I can see it your eyes and your eyes don't lie."  
  
"Cindy!" Max yells  
  
"And the sun sets in the east, Boo." Original Cindy leaves Max to ponder her thoughts.  
  
_Nothing gets by Cindy, but, I can't give her the satisfaction of knowing that she's right._  
  
"What in the fire truck are you doing Max? You've got packages to deliver. Bip, bip."  
  
Max grabs a couple of packages and heads out on another hot run.  
  
After taking her time to deliver the packages Max heads to the apartment that she and Cindy share.  
  
_I am never going to live this date down, I can feel it already. And I have no idea what I am going to wear and normally a t-shirt, jeans and clean underwear are just fine for me, but, now I want to be able to look like I can clean up nicely, since he's used to dating rich society women. This isn't like me to want to impress some guy._  
  
Meanwhile in another part of Seattle...  
  
_I can't believe that she said yes or that I started babbling. What happened to that Yale confidence? You look at Max and you can barely form a sentence._  
  
"Hey, Logan, are you daydreaming again about Max?" Bling says jokingly.  
  
"No and we're just going out for lunch tomorrow, no big deal."  
  
"Whatever you say, Logan. I really am happy for you, man and don't even try to tell me that Max doesn't make you happy, I can see it in your eyes." Bling leaves Logan to ponder his thoughts.  
  
_I am never going to live this date down, I can feel it already. And I have no idea what I am going to wear and normally it doesn't matter that much, because, I could just count on my looks and bravado to get me through. But, now I want to be able to look like I can clean up nicely, since I don't want to be written off like one of those party boy players she referred to before. This isn't like me to go out of my way to try and impress some girl, especially someone that I know so little about._

The End Of Chapter 9. To Be Continued...  
  
.


	10. Chapter 10

The Story Of Us  
  
By ML Fan  
  
Chapter 10  
  
This is a Season 1 AU where some things will change, while others stay the same. I own nothing and make no profit from this story. This is not a sequel to "I'd Die Without You." A special thanks goes out to my beta, **HarbingerX.** Thank you to those who read and reviewed the previous chapters. As for those who have written wanting longer chapters, I believe that the idea with any story is to get and keep a reader interested and not to rush the story and try to avoid doing too much in a chapter. Max's and Logan's thoughts are in italics. Please read and review.  
  
Max had an uneventful rest of the night and rode around on her Ninja or "Her Baby" as she called her motorcycle, because of the job that Manticore had done in creating her one of the side effects was the ability to get by with almost no sleep for days on end and while Cindy found that to be a little odd but she never asked Max any questions.  
  
Meanwhile, Logan typed away at his computer, he knew that it was late, but as he did many times before he got caught up in trying to save what was left of the broken world that he now lived in.  
  
"Logan, it's late, why don't we continue this conversation after we've both gotten some sleep?"  
  
"Alright, Sebastian, if you insist."  
  
"I know that you will stop at nothing to get what it is that you want, but you know that the world will still be broken when we talk again."  
  
Logan yawned and clicked the mouse a few times to shut the programs that he was using and then he shut down his computer and then headed to his bedroom and quickly changed into some boxers and a white t-shirt.  
  
Logan slept soundly until the next morning.  
  
The sunshine, which was a rare sight to see in Seattle crept in Logan's bedroom and woke him up.  
  
_Damn, my lunch date with Max is today and I don't have any idea what to wear much less where to take her. Nothing too fancy, I guess, I don't want to scare her off and this date is nothing special, just a lunch date that's it. Then why am I so nervous and uptight? Maybe because Max genuinely wants to get to know you and it's not because of your money or your name, just a thought..._

Max wakes up as the sunrays peek in the small apartment. She gets up and stretches and looks at the clock. _Damn, it's 9:30 A.M. and I'm late for work...once again. I can just hear it now... "Where in the fire truck is Max? Tell her when you see her that she's fired." Cindy hides a giggle, "When is that man going to learn that no one takes his threats seriously?" Max slowly gets out of bed and then remembers what she'd agreed to today.  
_  
_Damn, today is my lunch date with Logan and I have no idea what to wear, nothing too fancy, but, certainly not jeans and a t-shirt today. I don't want to scare him off and this date is nothing special, just a lunch date that's it. Then why am I so nervous and uptight? Because, you know that he's nothing like Darren or any of the other party boy players that you hooked up with, just a thought. And when did one of these other guys ever give you a rose? The only thing that Darren and these other guys gave me was a broken heart. Doesn't that tell you something?  
_  
Max drags herself lazily into Jam Pony. "Well, well, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence" said Normal in his ever present monotone.  
  
"Oh, please, Normal, I was just feeling a little under the weather when I woke up, but, I decided to come to work anyway, a girl's gotta make a living you know?"  
  
"Here, you've got packages to deliver, Missy."  
  
Max takes the package and heads over to Cindy.  
  
"Hey, boo, ya ready for your big date with Mr. Money Bags?"  
  
"Yes and it's not a big date and how do you know that he's got money? I've gotta go deliver some packages before Logan comes so that Normal won't threaten to fire my ass again."  
  
"You missed it, Boo, he already threatened to fire you again just before you got here, when is that man going to realize that no one takes any of his threats seriously?" Cindy laughs.  
  
"Gotta blaze, Cindy." Max grabs the package and leaves quickly.  
  
After Max does five hot runs in less than three hours even Normal takes notice.  
  
"That's your fifth hot run today; you don't normally get in five hot runs during a full day much less five in three hours. Is there somewhere that you need to be in such a hurry?"  
  
At that exact moment, Logan walks into Jam Pony and looks for Max.  
  
"Is Max around? I'm here to take her out for a quick lunch", he says addressing Normal.  
  
"Hi Logan," says Max in a shy, quiet voice, unlike her usual confident take no prisoners attitude that she normally displayed. Max looks at the two large boxes that Logan is carrying and they each say "Pete's Pizza" on the front.  
  
"I bought pizza for everyone."  
  
Cheers are then heard throughout Jam Pony.  
  
Max looks at Logan with an unsure look on her face which Logan sees right away.  
  
"Oh, no, the pizza's not for you and me, Max. We're going to go out for lunch."  
  
"When do you need her back here?" Logan addresses Normal again.  
  
"12:30, not a minute later."  
  
"Alright, she'll be back at 12:30 on the dot, I promise."  
  
The End Of Chapter 10. To Be Continued...  
  
.


	11. Chapter 11

The Story Of Us  
  
By ML Fan  
  
Chapter 11  
  
This is a Season 1 AU where some things will change, while others stay the same. I own nothing and make no profit from this story. This is not a sequel to "I'd Die Without You." A special thanks goes out to my beta, **HarbingerX**. Thank you to those who read and reviewed the previous chapters. **Babyangel86**-As for those who have written wanting longer chapters, I believe that the idea with any story is to get and keep a reader interested and not to rush the story and try to avoid doing too much in a chapter. Logan's thoughts are in italics. Please read and review.  
  
Max steps outside of Jam Pony dressed in a brown tank top and black jeans. Logan is wearing a causal blue dress shirt and brown khakis.  
  
"Wow, you dealt with Normal well, I've never seen him not give anyone a hard time as far as coming to Jam Pony during a busy time unless they're a delivery person of course and the pizza, everyone at Jam Pony will be talking about that one for a week. You sure know how to turn on the charm when you want to, Logan." Max gives Logan a smile.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment and that means a lot coming from you."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean exactly?" Max looks at Logan with an odd, unknowing look on her face.  
  
"You don't seem like the kind of person who gives compliments to someone just because you can and you say exactly what you mean, I like that."  
  
"I don't mean to come across as rough and sarcastic all the time, just something I learned from my childhood, I guess."  
  
"It's alright, Max, you don't have to talk about that if you don't want to."  
  
Logan had a feeling that there was more to this story, but, he let any questions drop. _We all have our own secrets, even me.  
_  
Logan decided to change the subject, because of the uneasiness that Max displayed.  
  
"Where do you want to go for lunch? I mean, Normal sounded like he really wanted you back at 12:30 P.M. on the dot and I'd hate for you to get in trouble with him on account of me."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about Normal, his so-called threats mean nothing to me or anyone else who works at Jam Pony. I thought that you were already supposed to have decided where we were going to have lunch, I mean isn't that usually the case on a date?"  
  
Logan smiled at Max, "What do you feel like having today?"  
  
"I didn't have anything real specific in mind, nothing too fancy, I guess because of how I'm dressed, something quick because of time constraints."  
  
"I know a little Chinese place not too far from here."  
  
"Chinese sounds good, today, those are rare now."  
  
"Yeah, the Pulse changed everything even the amount of restaurants that we have."  
  
"Do you want to walk there or do you want to take my baby?"  
  
"Your baby?" said Logan looking dumbfounded.  
  
Max laughs, "Oh, that's what I call my motorcycle, don't worry I don't have any children."  
  
"It's turned into a nice day for once, why don't we walk today?"  
  
"I know it's none of my business, but are you afraid of heights or something like that?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well have you ever ridden a motorcycle, Logan? It's nowhere near as high up as your penthouse is."  
  
"Yeah, I see what you mean, I don't usually look at the view or anything like that, it all seems depressing looking down and seeing all of the darkness, death, and destruction. You're right, Max, I've never ridden a motorcycle."  
  
"And well... it's ironic, I mean you live in a penthouse, in case you didn't notice, you shouldn't be afraid of heights. And you wondered why I don't read the newspaper or watch the news."  
  
"I see what you mean there."  
  
Logan looks up at the sky, and sees the now darkened sky and hears the wind blow, "Well, we're almost there and thank goodness for that because it looks like it's going to pour any second."  
  
Logan begins to walk fast and notices that Max had a graceful run like a cat's  
  
"Max, the restaurant is right up ahead."  
  
No further words are spoken as they make a fast dash for the restaurant.  
  
_Damn, I don't want to get stuck in the rain today and everything was going so well, that's just my luck I guess._ Logan is lost in his thoughts and when he looks up he notices that while Max doesn't look as if she is moving fast, she is well ahead of him. Logan starts running to catch up to her. _This is going to be an interesting date. I didn't know that I was out on a date with an Olympic caliber runner.  
_  
The End Of Chapter 11. To Be Continued... 


	12. Chapter 12 Teaser

The Story Of Us  
  
By ML Fan  
  
Chapter 12 Teaser

I've had computer issues, but, I thought thatthe least I could do was post this teaser.  
This is a Season 1 AU where some things will change, while others stay the same. I own nothing and make no profit from this story. This is not a sequel to "I'd Die Without You." A special thanks goes out to my beta, **HarbingerX. Babyangel86-** I'm sorry that story length seems to be an issue with you and I think that it is impossible to please readers with something like story length and so I just write as I wish without being concerned about length, but, instead being concerned with the quality of the chapter and the story that I am writing. I hope that we can now close this issue once and for all, thank you for your cooperation. Thank you to those who read and reviewed the previous chapters. Logan's and Max's thoughts are in italics. Please read and review.  
  
Logan finally catches up to Max at the door of the restaurant.  
  
"I didn't know that you were a runner, Max."  
  
"I'm not that fast, Logan, I just wanted to get out of the rain."  
  
_The first date isn't the best time to talk about my many gifts from Manticore.  
_  
  
"You're right, Max. Let's get inside."

Logan opens the door for Max. "After you, Max."  
  
"Thanks, Logan," said Max in a voice that sounds less assure of herself than usual.  
  
"A table for two," the hostess says.  
  
"Yes, ma'am", says Logan.  
  
"Right this way, sir."  
  
Logan pulls out Max's chair and she sits down.  
  
The server smiles at the young couple.  
  
"Would you like to hear what today's specials are?"  
  
"No, that's alright not today, we're kind of in hurry, can we just order the buffet?"  
  
"Of course you can, ma'am."  
  
_This lady is just too friendly and that smile is just so fake._  
  
Max and Logan both head over to the buffet and take some egg rolls along with rice, chicken, beef and pea pods and they both sit down.  
  
Logan is a little surprised to see the amount of food on Max's plate and Max notices.  
  
"I got up late this morning and just had an apple for breakfast and I guess that I've just got good metabolism."  
  
"I was just a little surprised about the amount of food on your plate, that's all. I'm glad that you like to eat and that you're not trying to be a stick thin model and that you want to be yourself."  
  
_If he only knew about Manticore..._  
  
_Nice one Cale, that was real smooth. I think that a hormonal teenage boy could come up with a better topic of conversation than that! Calm down, you're just nervous. God, Cale, when the hell have you been so nervous around a woman before? Where's that ever present Logan Cale charm? Isn't that charm part of what got you accepted into Seattle's circle of socialites in the first place? Not to mention through Yale?  
_  
  
_Well, that and Dad's money and business connections, but, Max doesn't know about the money. From the looks of things I don't think that she'll care about the money. At least I hope not..._


	13. Chapter 12, Part 2

The Story Of Us  
  
By ML Fan  
  
Chapter 12, Part 2  
  
This is a Season 1 AU where some things will change, while others stay the same. I own nothing and make no profit from this story. This is not a sequel to "I'd Die Without You." A special thanks goes out to my beta, **HarbingerX. huntress k**-What you read and discussed in your review was not a full chapter, but, instead a teaser and teasers are not supposed to be long in length. I'm sorry that story length seems to be an issue with you and I think that it is impossible to please readers with something like story length and so I just write as I wish without being concerned about length, but, instead being concerned with the quality of the chapter and the story that I am writing. I hope that we can now close this issue once and for all, thank you for your cooperation. Thank you to those who read and reviewed the previous chapters. Logan's thoughts are in italics. Please read and review.

"Earth to Logan, are you going to watch me eat or are you going to dig into some of your food? It would be a damn shame to see all that untouched food go to waste, especially given all of the fighting about basic necessities. I had to stand in line for over an hour the other day just to refill my baby."

"I'm sorry for staring, Max" Logan stammered.

"It's okay; it's just that you promised Normal, that you'd have me back to Jam Pony in an hour..."

"Do you like your job?"

"Well, it pays the bills and I get to hang with my home girl and annoy the hell out of Normal and besides it's bad to make a lady wait."

"I see", Logan gives her a smile.

"What about you?"

"I'm a cyber journalist, graduated from Yale, blah, blah, woof, woof."

"What made you do that? I can tell that you've got money, so why in the world would you want much less need to be a cyber journalist? I'd expect you to be some hot shot lawyer or doctor with the wife that all of your friends drool over, maybe a kid or two and all of the materialistic things that money can buy."

"My father would've loved for me to become a lawyer, but, I've found that money doesn't buy happiness like the saying goes. And how are you so sure that I have money?"

"I've seen your place and it shows in your clothes and you brought me here. It's alright, I like you anyway."

"That's good to know Max, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I'm here aren't I? Just take it in faith, I don't go out with a guy just because I can, been there, done that and that's when you get hurt."

Logan wanted to press Max some more but, then ultimately decided against it.

_If Max wants to tell me something she will, pressing a woman about their previous relationships on the first date is a no-no._

The waitress interrupts Logan's thoughts.

"How is everything going over here? Can I get you two some dessert?"

"No, ma'am, we're in a bit of a hurry today, thanks for the offer. Everything was great."

Max agrees with him, "Yeah, we've got to blaze, my boss is a neat freak and he's big on punctuality."

The waitress looks slightly confused by Max's lingo and Max and Logan struggle to keep a straight face.

"Have a good day, ma'am" Max says in her sweetest voice.

"Max, what was that about?"

"That lady was too friendly and she sounded so fake that I just couldn't help but keep her on her toes and she basically ignored me and only addressed you. I didn't want her to think that I was some pushover."

"Alright, I think that we should go, I mean you did just tell the waitress how punctual Normal is right?"

"I was kidding about that part, I mean he is punctual and a neat freak, but, no one takes him seriously."

"Shall we go then? I'll pay the bill."

"Oh, Logan, I want to pay my half, I think that it's only fair."

"You don't have to do that, Max."

"But, what if I want to? Your treat next time."

"I guess if you insist, Max."

_Wait a minute. Did she say something about a next time?_

"Did you just say something about another date?"

"Well, do you want there to be a next time, Logan?"

The End of Chapter 12. To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 13

The Story Of Us

By ML Fan

Chapter 13

This is a Season 1 AU where some things will change, while others stay the same. I own nothing and make no profit from this story. This is not a sequel to "I'd Die Without You." A special thanks goes out to my beta, **HarbingerX**. I've also noticed that there are new M/L shippers/writers out there but, they get discouraged when they can see that people are reading but, not reviewing their fics, it only takesa second. **Xxhotteygirl15xX****-** I have plans and ideas for this story, don't worry, it's always nice to read a review from a new reader. Thank you to those who reviewed previous chapters. Max's and Logan's thoughts are in italics.

"This relationship just can't be serious okay?"

"Why not, Max?"

"Doesn't everything just lead to friendship or a broken heart anyway? We can be friends Logan…I don't have very many of those."

"I don't either Max."

"I wanted you to know that up front, from the get-go."

_I can't have emotional attachments…not with Lydecker on my ass. And I know that he'll never stop looking for me. No one would ever really understand that and not like I'd want them to._

"Can I at least walk you back to…JamPony? Right?" Logan is slightly distracted by the beauty and warmth of the woman before him.

"Yeah, you can do that, it turned out to be a beautiful day, Seattle doesn't get too many of those."

"Now or before the pulse, Seattle's famous for its rain, coffee, and grunge music."

"I guess we have to take what we can get; you know a girl's gotta make a living. Speaking of making a living, I've gotta get back to work, come on, I know some side streets that we can cut through."

Max somehow gets them back to JamPony in record time despite the lunch hour traffic.

"Thank you for the lunch, Logan; you know how to treat a girl well." Max walks away from Logan and into Jampony.

_Why do I get the feeling that she wants more, but that she's still pulling away?_

Max hides a smile and jets past Original Cindy before the assault of questions has a chance to begin.

_I like Logan, but, I don't think that I deserve him, I think that he deserves to have a nice, normal girl and family and I can't give him or anyone that, so isn't it better just to act like I don't care even if I do?_

The End of Chapter 14. To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 14

The Story Of Us  
By ML Fan  
Chapter 15  
Thanks to **HarbingerX** for betaing my fic. Logan's thoughts are in Italics.

A few days after Max and Logan's first date.

_She still hasn't called._  
Bling notices the look on Logan's face. "Why the sad face my friend?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Bling."

"You must really like her huh?"

Bling's question is met with silence.

"Since when have you been afraid to make the first move with woman? Or is it just this woman?"

Bling's questions are again met with silence.

"You'll never know what you might have with her if you don't at least give her a chance, let her have a second date."

Bling's cell phone goes off. "I've got to take this call, Logan, just think about it."

Later That Same Day...

Logan sees the same guy with blonde hair and glasses that he did before and like Max said he seemed to want his workers to do just that, work.

"Is Max around?" Normal looks at him and barely acknowledges his presence before he yells "Max, you have a visitor, make it quick."

Max is pleasantly surprised by who she sees, but, she gives Logan no noticeable indication of it by her physical appearance.

Max leaves Cindy and quickly picks up a box that's waiting for delivery.

Max greets Logan in a voice that's much quieter than usual.

"What are you doing here? I'm sure that you've got better things to do than to stand here and watch me look like I'm working."

"You didn't call me, but, I wanted to see you."

"Forgive me if you're not the first thing on my mind."

"You seemed like you had fun when we went out, but, you also seemed ready to push me away when I got too close. Give me a chance, Max."

"Why are you any different than any other playboy? You could've had any girl at Crash that night. I mean look at you, you're clean cut, you dress well..."

"Max. Just give me a chance."

"We are from two different worlds, you don't have to work, I have to work just to scrape by."

"You wouldn't be talking to me right now, if you didn't care. You would've blown me off or at least I think so. Have dinner with me tomorrow, I won't bite."

"Alright, only if you stop dropping by like this, I'm surprised that Normal hasn't blown a gasket yet."

The End Of Chapter 15. To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 15

The Story of Us  
By ML Fan  
Chapter 15

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Author's Notes: I didn't like seeing Dark Angel be turned into Dark Alec and the potential of Max and Logan thrown off to the side in favor of awkward characters and poorly conceived plotlines. If there are any complaints about chapter length, I will delete and or ignore your review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you to everyone who reviewed previous chapters. Please remember that the chapter numbers are off by one because the first chapter is a default chapter.

**Lkaplon:** I read your review about the choppiness and I think you'll have to simply cut me some slack as I have been doing other things for the M/L Dark Angel fandom. I would also take your review much more seriously if you had written fanfics of your own, because, I find it hard to criticize someone even constructively especially as far as writing goes if you haven't openly tried it yourself here. Logan is walking, however, this is not to say that he and Max will have an easy go of it, but, I prefer him walking even though Michael Weatherly did a great job of playing Logan Cale in the chair. Thank you for your review.

**Jgrisham: **Thank you for your review and I am glad that you are enjoying "The Story Of Us." Max doesn't trust people because of her past. She will hopefully come to trust Logan more as she gets to know him. At least this is what I'm trying to do.

**Griever 11**- I deleted chapter 16 and as with everything on if a change is made it doesn't show up right away and instead can take up to twenty four hours to show up. There is nothing that I can do about it. I'm glad you're enjoying "The Story Of Us." Thank you for your review.

A few nights later…

Logan's phone is ringing.

Logan picks up the phone and is pleasantly surprised by the voice he hears at the other end of the line.

"Alright, Logan, how did you get this number?"

"I have my ways, Max." _Now is not the time to go into discussing hacking. _

"I'm sure you do, Logan" in a tone that didn't exactly make him believe that she trusted him, at least not yet.

"I know you wouldn't have called me back if you didn't trust me though."

_Damn, he is right. Manticore was big on the trust no one way of thinking._

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I can see that."

_Time to cut to the point, Max, enough of this of this b.s. chit chat._

"What did you want, Logan? You can't keep a girl waiting all night."

"You said yes to a date as long as I kept my distance while you were trying to work, or no, you said looking like you were working; are you going to keep up the end of your bargain?"

_He was really paying attention to me. I think that he needs to get out more. Crash didn't seem like his scene._

"Alright, you're damn persistent, Logan. What did you have in mind for our little date?"

"Just a simple dinner, I don't want to scare you off, take things slowly for once in a relationship. _Taking things too fast somehow got me married to Valerie the alcoholic_ _and liar and God only knows what else If the divorce along with his career choice got him labeled a black sheep, a broken engagement was basically the nail in the coffin as far as his family goes, even if that break up wasn't because of him._

"Logan", Max's voice willing Logan back to reality.

"What should I wear?"

"Something simple. I'm not taking you to a society ball or gala…at least not yet." He said the end more to himself than to Max, but, with her genetically enhanced hearing she heard every word.

"Eight P.M. sound good, Logan?"

"Eight P.M. it is, Max. Do you need directions to my place, Max?"

"No, I have my ways and besides I'm a bike messenger, I have to know Seattle or what's left of it inside and out in order to deliver packages. See you then, Logan."

To Be Continued… Please read and review.


End file.
